


Push

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this little interlude, Kylo is praised and rewarded by his master and gets to push Hux's buttons some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Pull, so you may want to read that first, for the context of just what is going on here.

It had been an exhilarating rush to gain the map from that scavenger’s mind.

 _Rey’s_ mind.

Kylo was intrigued by her. Her mind and her body both seemed to pull at him. He pushed these thoughts away as he approached the viewing hall. He needed to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand. While it was a rush to have gained the map, it would be an honor to give it to the Supreme Leader Snoke, his Master.

“You have done well my pupil. Now we will strike a blow to the Light and whip out the last of the Jedi from existence.” Kylo craned his head up, watching the gigantic holo of his master through his visor, trying to keep the pride from swelling out past himself. “General, prepare the fleet. We move on the Resistance the same time we strike at Skywalker.” Snoke commanded to General Hux.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux bowed, shooting Kylo an odd look before he turned to leave. Kylo wasn’t interested in delving into the general’s mind to decipher what that look had meant. He was sure he would find out later. Hux was rather easy to read most of the time, having no Force training or even sensitivity to speak of, but Kylo turned his thoughts back to his master as he had other things he wished to discuss.

“Master, the girl,” he began.

“The female, what of her?” Snoke’s voice was mild and held a note of tolerant humor.

“I believe I felt the stirrings of the Force within her mind. I am not certain, but I wish to see if what I felt was true or not. If she can be trained in the ways of the Force,” Kylo watched his master considering his request.

“You have done my bidding well, Master of the Knights of Ren,” Snoke’s voice was low, but it resounded in Kylo’s head, sending him odd echoes from the walls and inside his skull, his helm doing nothing to filter it out. “If she amuses you so, then so be it. She may yet be of use to us and the Dark side. Consider her a gift, for as long as you choose to keep her,” he chuckled.

“I accept. With your grace I will unlock all of her secrets,” Kylo bowed and turned to leave his master as the hologram vanished.

Kylo caught up with the general on the bridge as he was issues orders rapidly. “General.” It came out as normal as any other time he spoke through the voice filter in his helmet, but this time Hux seems reluctant to look at him.

There was a small smirk on his face. “That was very generous of the Supreme Leader to give you the girl. Almost like a pet.”

For once Kylo wasn’t sure if he was satisfied with constantly wearing his helmet or not. First he did not want to show how Hux’s words had caught him off guard, but he truly wanted to see the smaller man’s reaction to the death stare that he was now boring into the general’s face. The ever-constant pissing contest between them was going to end badly, for Hux, if Kylo ever had him in his sights during one of his rages. This thought made Kylo smile, just a little, thinking of just how the general would react like then.

“Yes, it was. And now that she is my property it would be well advised that she remain untouched by any of our soldiers,” Kylo breathed steady, “Yourself included.”

Kylo watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the general turned a shade of ruddy pink. It took a lot of blood to get the pale man to show this livid of a color. Normally that was reserved for some of his more moving and fervent speeches. Hux turned on his heel, showing the knight his back, trying to dismiss him.

“General, see to it that she is bathed, dresses and in my quarters by the evening meal,” Kylo walked past the general, letting his height and wide shoulders overshadow the smaller man. “And I will hold you personally responsible if she is mistreated,” Kylo turned his head letting the full weight if his words sink in.

The general looked like he was about to protest, but Kylo cut him off, “Yes, I will know if something should accrue,” He added a little bit of Force behind his words and gave the smaller man a little push. Hux didn’t move, but he had felt the Force. His face turned a darker shade of red. Kylo gave him the briefest of nods before turning to leave the bridge. There was a wicked smile on his face as he turned into his private com room to contact his Knights and give them their new orders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be making entries as they come to me. I've got some fun ideas of how Kylo will interact with Rey and the rest of the First Order now that he has the upper hand. It's gonna be a slow process and eventually get rated Explicit for later chapters.


End file.
